Problem: Solve for $f$. Give an exact answer. $4(0.5f-0.25)=6+f$ $f =$
We need to manipulate the equation to get $ f $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 4(0.5f-0.25) &= 6+f \\\\ 2f-1 &= 6+f~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ 2f-1{-f} &= 6+f{-f} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Subtract f from each side}}\\\\ f-1 &=6 ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ f-1{+1} &=6 {+1} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Add 1 to each side}}\\\\ f &= {7} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ f= {7 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]